All the things you can't leave behind
by BadassGenius
Summary: What would happen if Juliet and James met in the AU?


**All the things you can't leave behind.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. All the characters/stories belong to ABC.

**Author's note:** Special thanks go to Ale&Richyl for being my first reader (A) and my beta tester (R). You don't even imagine how much that means to me and your sweet words made my day! Thank you loves! This fiction is dedicated to all my fellow Sulieters from Fan Forum. Love ya all!

* * *

It was a sunny morning just like many others in Los Angeles; the sun was shining high and the weather was even warmer than usual.

"Thank God for the air conditioning" Dr. Juliet Burke thought while heading to the hospital's Cafeteria. She was almost there when she got paged for an emergency in the ER. Juliet took the elevator and she wasn't even in the ER yet as a resident came her way.

"What do we have?" Juliet asked, with her quiet voice. Juliet knew a lot of surgeons who were nervous all the time but she was anything but nervous; being quiet was definitely her thing. "Pregnant woman who was shot in the abdomen" the resident replied.

Juliet nodded as they caught up with the paramedics. . "Book an OR, we need to move" she ordered, louder this time "Let's go! Move, move, move"! Dr. Burke and her staff made their way into the hospital, the Asian woman was unconscious and she looked critical. Her life was definitely hanging in the balance and Juliet was ready to do whatever it took to save her life.

*****

Juliet did everything she could to save this woman's life and she made it, she really performed a miracle in the OR; Dr. Juliet Burke was that good. She fixed that woman and saved her baby. Both of them would be just fine.

"Good job everyone" Juliet said, smiling. She left the OR and started washing her hands when the Chief of Surgery came in the room to speak to her.

"Dr. Burke, I watched your surgery from the gallery and I just wanted to tell you that you're one of the best surgeons in this hospital. We're lucky to have you here with us."

Juliet felt a little embarrassed "Oh, thank you. I'm lucky to be here" she replied, with a little smile.

"There are two Cops who want to see you" the Chief continued "One of them can speak Korean and they'd like to know about the surgery so they can talk to that woman's husband." Juliet looked at him in the eyes and said "sure, No problem"

They both walked out of the room and the Chief told Juliet where the Cops were waiting for her. She went downstairs and found an Asian Cop, sitting on a chair reading some papers. "Excuse me?" she gently asked him. The Cop stood up and started "You must be Dr. Juliet Burke, I'm Detective Miles Straume."

"Yes, nice to meet you" they shook hands and then Miles started talking "My partner will be here in no time."

"Sure"

"How's the patient? Is she fine?" Miles asked, concerned "She's ok and the surgery went great, the baby is strong. I'm sure they'll be fine soon." Juliet was very proud of herself. They were still talking when they heard a voice "Nice Cap" Miles and Juliet turned around and they saw a man walking toward them.

"Oh, James. You're always the same guy" Miles said, annoyed. "This is my partner, Detective James Ford. And this is Doctor Juliet Burke"

"I love sunflowers" James said out of the blue, looking at Juliet's cap. She wore a light blue surgical cap full of little yellow sunflowers on it. "Oh, I love them too. They're my favorite flowers" she said, surprised.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity and then Miles broke the ice "James, I need to go and call the Station, don't do anything stupid please".

Miles left and James and Juliet remained alone. She took off her cap and a cascade of long beautiful straight blonde hair surrounded her face "I really had to take it off, it makes me too warm" she smiled, giving him a wink. James couldn't speak, there was something about this woman, something hypnotizing, something he couldn't even explain.

"Have we met before?" he suddenly asked "Not that I remember" she gently replied.

"Maybe in another life" she joked "Another life, huh?" he laughed. "As crazy as it sounds" she replied.

They started laughing together and they both felt like this wasn't their first laugh. They looked at each other in the eyes and they both saw something they knew, something familiar, something good. Juliet started feeling embarrassed "I… I should go back to work now" James realized that she was feeling uncomfortable so he let her go "Yeah, sure. I also have to meet my partner. Before you go" he continued "here's my number, in case you need help with Korean when the woman wakes up" James chuckled "Detective Straume can speak Korean, you know."

She gave him a big smile and while taking his business card their hands lightly touched and something happened. It was like the whole room disappeared, time stood still and they started seeing some cloudy flashes. Juliet saw herself getting on an island, delivering a baby, smiling to James. He saw himself fighting, asking Juliet to stay for two weeks, and picking up a sunflower. Then they both saw James entering a house they had never seen before, him giving Juliet a sunflower and they saw themselves kissing in the kitchen, saying I love you to one another. The visions weren't really clear, they were more like slow flashes but they were more than just flashes, they were memories. It was like they had already lived those moments. Suddenly the flashes stopped and both James and Juliet started hearing all the noises surrounding them again, they saw doctors walking in the hallway. Time had started to move again.

Juliet had tears in her eyes. "I… Did you…" she started but James stopped her and hugged her tightly, smelling her lavender shampoo, inhaling her nice perfume. "Just relax, Blondie. We'll work it out." he whispered. Juliet and James didn't know what those flashes were, what those flashes really meant but they knew how they felt. They felt something they had never felt before in this life, Love. Spectacular, consciousness altering love.


End file.
